Day of Silence
by Madam RinRin
Summary: The Day of Silence. A day to speak from the heart, with voices we have never been given... Inspired by The National Day of Silence in the U.S. slight AU. Slight unrequited KairiXSora, Slight RikuXSora. First person, Sora


The day of silence. It's a day where all students get together and express something all of us have been feeling for a long time. A day to speak from the heart, with voices we have never been given. It's a day where we can be ourselves, and not care about others would think. Imagine how many people, my age, that have been sitting in classroom corners, without a voice, without a say. Those people hide in every emotion they feel, and their hearts become tainted with the words, those harsh words of others that leave more of an effect on them than they know.

I've seen the destruction of many hearts, but nothing gets me more than knowing it could happen to me if I let their words hurt like that kid in the corner.

When that kid in the back of the class can no longer stand the words, can no longer stand believing his thoughts are wrong, the heart turns black. Not cold, not evil. Black. Black with all the tainted stains of harsh words. Black with the verbal bruises. Dark with the shadow of shame. How many times I have been subjected to that kind of pain? I've lost count. But I will say, I'm glad I have had people beside me. I'm glad I've made friends. I'm glad my adventures gave me more courage than I could possibly imagine.

That student in the back of the room could have been me. I could have been the one found dead, bleeding from the wrists in a bathroom, the sink over flowing with red-dyed water.

It's funny. Everything that has happened to me in the past, in other worlds, seems like a long dream when I think about what I went through. But now, I find it is real. I've save many people, and I've saved the one thing that makes them all similar: their own home.

Now it's time for me to have a home. A home with my friends. A home where the people who do not have a voice can sing. Like how I once was.

That is why today, I will cover my mouth, and say more with action than words ever could.

I'm not alone in my cause. I'm accompanied by all my friends who have accepted me for who I am, and will always be there for me. Even the people I've met on my journey shall say something for those who can not. And so will she.

She has always been by my side, always. Her smile is the one grace I can always count on no matter what. Even if my light slowly fades, even if my heart becomes fragile, I know she will be the one thing that will stay. She will be there. My balance, my support, my rock. She loves me. I can tell. And I appreciate that more than anything else in the world. Even if I can never return her affection in the way she wants, her smile is the one thing I can count on. Her kindness, love, and understanding can never be matched by anyone else. She loves me so, and that is why the duct tape she carries around in her purse will be used for more than just mending quick fixes.

I watch as she puts it on, smiling gently towards me before blocking those lips from view. Instead of seeing moving, ruby lips, people will see a gray streak with a simple message: "love knows no gender."

I love her.

One by one, I see all my fellow friends rip off a strip of that dull gray, covering their mouths with meanings that words could never express. Each one, in some way, knows that they are all connected. Not by race, blood, ethnicity, or gender, but by something much greater. That thought makes me smile, even if no one can see it underneath this adhesive.

And when the day starts, when we take that big step forward, I am not alone in my cause. I have everyone beside me, each saying what no one else is brave enough to. We will walk side by side, with courage that cannot be beat.

And as that morning sun rises, I feel a strong, large hand intertwine with mine. I look up, and, for the first time, realize something I never could if I had just listened with my ears. Those emerald eyes say more than words ever could.

And we walk.

* * *

><p><strong>The National Day of Silence<strong> is a day of action in which students across the country take some form of a vow of silence to call attention to the silencing effect of anti-LGBT bullying and harassment in schools. Through their activities students can speak out against harassment and organize for change for their schools and communities. Students take a day-long vow of silence to symbolically represent the silencing of LGBT students and their supporters. During their period of silence, participating students may hand out printed cards explaining the nature of their protest. This may be supplemented by additional texts or images.

I participated in this event today. Every one of my friends put on duct tape, and did not speak for the whole day. I am a straight supporter who did this because I believe gay tolerance in schools should be made a priority. If I am correct, 60 percent of teen suicides in the US are homosexual teenagers. I CAN NOT, and WILL NOT stand for this. Please join our causes next year, and let that fellow human being know you care for them, and you are always with them.

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
